Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for virtual reality, and particularly relates to a method, a virtual reality apparatus and a recording medium for displaying fast moving frames of virtual reality.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) is a technique that uses computer simulation technology to produce a virtual world in a three-dimensional (3D) space. The virtual world is composed of computer graphics, and by displaying frames on a head-mounted display (HMD) worn by a user, and in collaboration with sensors set on user's body or set around, an artificial environment which is mainly based on visual perception in collaboration with perceptions of auditory and tactile is provided. The user experiencing the VR not only has a feeling of immersing in the virtual world in visual perception, but may also act in the virtual world, or even interact with objects in the virtual world as in the real world.
When the user wears the HMD, since the line of sight is obscured and the user cannot perceive the surroundings, an activity space of the user is limited. In order to act in the virtual world, a joystick is generally used for operation or a locator is used for spatial location, which may cause inconsistency of the visual perception and the body perception of the user, and result in dizziness. Especially when frames are quickly moved, it often causes different degrees of dizziness of the user.